Sparks
by Luna Liano
Summary: Mia/Andrew: What if Andrew had reached Mia first when she fled after the reviewing of the guard? Will she open her eyes, and see what he is sacrificing? Will she find true love after all?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Butterfly Flaps its Wings**

When he had first come to Genovia, Andrew didn't know what to expect. A bratty princess, perhaps, one who was used to getting her own way, but presenting a perfect face to her adoring public. What he found was quite different. Mia was everything a true princess should be, just like the ones in the stories his mother would read him when he was younger, only she had an awful lot of accidents! Idly, he wondered if anyone had ever slipped a pea under Mias' mattress, before dismissing the thought as ridiculous. He re-focused upon his surroundings, as he was supposed to be watching Mia review the guard. Watching Mia riding gracefully towards his location, he sent her what he hoped was an encouraging smile. It went unseen however, for at that very moment the unthinkable happened.

Andrew watched in horror as Mias' horse seemed to falter before rearing up sharply. Thankfully, Joe rushed forwards to help her, but he created a whole new set of problems, as with jerk, and a frightful ripping sound, a wooden leg emerged from the princess' skirt. All eyes were on this peculiarity, held in the firm grasp of the stunned Head of Security. Mortified, Andrews intended fled the parade, and he followed as quickly as he dared, dodging around dignitaries and soldiers alike.

Andrew came upon her in the stables curled on a corner bench, quietly crying. He paused in the doorway, unsure how to begin, but seeing Nicolas approaching in the distance, he drew on his courage and entered softly.

"Mia?"

The whisper was unexpected, and the young womans head turned to its source.

"Andrew? What?" Confusion was evident in her posture, her voice hoarse from sobs that never came.

Slowly he moved towards her, knowing, that like her horse, she could spook and run at any moment, which would certainly leave what was left of their growing friendship in shreds upon the ground. Taking a breath, he knelt onto the bench, gathering her in his arms, silently offering her some much needed comfort.

"I just came to see if you were alright." His voice was quiet and unassuming. "There aren't many people who could stay in control when a horse reacts like that."

"Yet another in a long line of screw-ups!" Mias voice was harsh and full of self-loathing. "I'm _never_ going to be able to get this right. Perhaps it would be better… Maybe I _should_ just give up. No more lessons or parades or stupid headlines. No more parliament enforcing ancient laws and idiotic deadlines… oh!"

She stopped suddenly, aware that she may have said too much.

"Mia." Andrew held her in a loose embrace, sincerity echoing in his every word. "I know it isn't easy. I believe that forcing you into this marriage is wrong, I do. But you chose me, out of all the men in the world, and that means that I _will_ fight for you. I wish we had more time to get to know one another, to fall in love, and I'm sure that given time I would love you. But we don't have it. All that's left to do is fight for every second we have and to stand and show them, that yes, sometimes it all goes wrong, but you are Amelia Thermopolis Renaldi, and you _are_ the next queen of this country. And I will be by your side through all of it, not because it is my duty, but because I wish to be there. You are amazing Mia. And you always will be, no matter what anyone, media or man, has to say."

She was looking at him as if she had never seen him before, and to him she had never seemed more beautiful. Tear-tracks down her face, eyes bright and amazed, and her heart open to him for the very first time.

"You know," her voice was different, gentler, as her fears were soothed by this mans' words, and his embrace. "I never stopped to think about what this would mean for you. Ever since I was a little girl, I would dream about falling in love, and having a wedding like a princess. And then I became the princess, but lost my choice of happily-ever-after. I was so angry about not having that; I didn't even give you a chance. I'm sorry Andrew. I will try. I just always thought…"

"Mia"

Her name was but a murmur as he held her close and let her cry. Grieve for the first time for the choices that had been stolen from her. Eventually she pulled back and looked up at him, vulnerable as he had never seen her.

Entranced, he barely heard her whisper, "Thank you, Andrew."

Slowly, lest she pull away, he lowered his head, only to find hers lifting to meet him. As first kisses go, it was not a passionate climax, but chaste and short, yet in that simple touch a myriad of emotion was conveyed.

For the first time since Michael had left, Mia felt the stirring of something special beginning. As he pulled away from her she gave him a watery smile and he grinned back, gathering her close to him again. He did not know how long they stayed like that, holding each other in the tack-room of the royal stables, but eventually the peace was broken by a quiet cough.

Andrew looked up to find Joseph staring down at him, at them.

"Forgive my intrusion, Princess, but the Queen has arrived."

Regretfully he removed his arms and stood, offering a hand to Mia as he did so.

"Right, yes." She was still distracted he knew, but no longer distraught. "Of course"

Squaring her shoulders, and bestowing a small smile upon her intended, Mia left, leaving Andrew and Joseph alone.

Joseph stared at the young Duke for a moment, giving Andrew the uncomfortable sensation of being under a microscope, until the corners of the elder mans mouth turned up slightly and he gave a nod, leaving Andrew bewildered, but with the distinct feeling that he had just passed some sort of test.

Joe was pleased. The young suitor had met his gaze evenly, calmly, not something many could claim. Perhaps he would do. Spotting Lord Devereaux lurking near the window of the building he had just left, Joe set off striding with purpose, towards the young lord who was looking a little lost for words.

_Yes, that one on the other hand…_ Joe smirked. He had some would-be crown-thieves to intimidate.

**A/N: So, good, bad? Should I continue? Still at uni, so updates will be irregular, but expect more soon (hopefully!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Long Expected Party**

The summer garden gathering turned engagement party had been the topic of speculation for weeks. The press printed article after article, with interviews and quotes ranging from the highest profile guests, to the man who trimmed the roses. What would Mia wear, who would be invited to this first gathering of 'close friends' to celebrate the royal couples engagement? All of Genovia were obsessed with Mia and her beau.

As she flitted to yet another table, Andrew stood alongside his fiancée, marveling at how easily she spoke to each and every one of her guests. How deftly she managed to introduce him, pull him into the conversation too. It was not ideal, for the time they had had to get to know each other had not been as plentiful as they would have liked, but in every conversation he learned something new about his future bride.

Finally, the requisite mingling was done, and they found a small table to themselves. Surrounded by the pleasant melodies of the string quartet, the two talked over cakes and punch. Others around them noticed the couple fall swiftly into their own world, but only smiled at the thought of love so young and new.

They spoke for what seemed like hours, Andrew about flying and the RAF, about growing up in England, only to move so far from home. He spoke of it with such passion, that Mia resolved then and there, to visit his home after the… Well, after. And perhaps she could invest in a light aircraft? It would be a gift, from the future Queen to her Prince Consort.

In turn, Mia rambled through her past, being raised by a single mother, knowing her father only through words on a page, making the discovery that she was not only special but unique. A princess, of all things.

"You told her to shut up? Really?" Andrews' incredulous voice broke through her dialogue.

"Well, what would your reaction have been? No word for years and then suddenly, 'Hi, I'm your Grandma, by the way, you happen to be the only heir to my countries throne.' It was all I could do to say anything at all!"

Laughter echoed across the perfectly manicured lawns, as the two finally spoke openly, or as openly as one can when surrounded by the cutthroat upper-classes. Andrew offered Mia his arm, and gathered his camera in the other. The sun was shining, Mia was smiling, and it was a perfect day for some pictures. Besides, he told her with a fiendish grin, the boys in his regiment back in England had been begging to news of his 'pretty princess' since he had told them he was engaged!

They wandered around the gardens, stopping occasionally to chat with other parties enjoying the sun, but savouring each moment alone. Mia laughed as Andrew begged for picture after picture, until finally she was sick of posing. Giggling as gracefully as a princess could, she pushed the camera around and away. Andrew protested, only to come face to face with the one person he really had not wanted to meet again. That Nicholas was there again.

Mia, ever well-meaning, greeted him cordially, when introduced, smiled warmly at the woman on his arm. Andrew, reading the signs of annoyance in Mias posture, however, slipped his hand into hers. He didn't blame her. The man seemed to be doing his utmost to ensure that Mia did not become queen.

Nicholas had narrowed his eyes at Andrews' gesture, but quickly turned the conversation back to Alyssa, boasting of her latest achievement. It was true, the Rhodes scholarship was a prestigious award, but the two could see he was making his date uncomfortable. Mia turned more fully to the blushing young Lady, and offered her genuine, congratulations.

"I believe Andrew did his PhD at Oxford, so if there is anything you would like to know, he's the man to ask!" She laughed lightly, and Andrew, seeing Nicholas frown as his attempt to cause strife failed, added his own congratulations, and a sincere offer to show her around the town when the royals visited on their honeymoon tour.

"I would like that," Lady Alyssa, said honestly, covertly removing her hand from Nicholas' arm. She may have been young, but she could clearly see that, despite his assurances that he had given up on the throne, him asking her here had been nothing more than an attempt to drive apart the couple before her, and seize it. She pulled up her courage, and resolved to apologise to the Princess at a later date. "I do have some questions, England seems so different!"

Andrew laughed, as was her intent, and the tension that had been building between the four was diffused. The Duke, shot a questioning glance at his intended, and Mia nodded slightly, Andrew offered Alyssa his arm and the two continued down the path towards the party again. "Not so different actually…" His voice trailed off, and Mia dropped her warm smile, turning fully to face the schemer before her.

"I don't care that you do not like me, Nicholas, or that you think I am wrong for this country. You don't know me, and you have not made the effort to try. But involving Alyssa in your scheme, when she clearly wanted nothing to do with it was beyond cruel. If you are willing to lie and manipulate to get the crown, just what sort of king will you be? I'm used to your games now, but you owe that woman an apology. I am not blind; I know what your uncle did to my horse, and in any other circumstance, conspiring to have a horse throw a rider could be construed as attempted murder. Just something to think about." Mia left him standing on the path alone, as she walked back towards her fiancé, and hopefully, their new friend.

"So," she kept her tone happy, but Andrew caught the underlying uncertainly, and took her hand again. "What did I miss?" The three claimed a table, and were soon joined by Lily and Asana. The joyful conversation and free laughter soon banished all thoughts of the plotting Lord Dervereaux from the minds of the two new friends.

Nicholas pushed aside his shock, and the girls' (for she would never be a princess to him) baseless accusations. Blaming his uncle for her poor riding! The nerve! He _would_ be king, he deserved it! He would have to step up his game… The media had always called him irresistible; perhaps it was time to put that claim to the test…

**A/N: Not sure about this one, I couldn't find a place to end it... Be sure Nicholas is far from done, the next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Don't you rain on my...**

"So? What do you think?"

Viscount Mabury listened to his nephews plan with interest. It had merit. Seduce her, and then break her, after the deadline had passed, of course. He grinned. Who would have though the young man in front of him could be so like himself. With the girl gone, and Nicholas young, he would soon be the ultimate power in Genovia.

"It is a wonderful plan, my boy. However, don't let her get to you, get you to make promises… Take everything she has, like the Americans would do to us, as soon as she was Queen!"

"I will Uncle, starting at the parade tomorrow. Besides, I'd be doing the duke a favour really…"

As the two laughed and plotted, the housekeeper listened at the door with growing horror. She had to do something!

Mia sat in the semi-darkness of her grandmothers suite. Together the two had spent the evening hours speaking of the coming days. Mia held with her the album of photos that Andrew had taken at the party that day. The thoughts pulled a small smile from her. If nothing else, she had made two wonderful friends in Alyssa and Andrew.

"They are wonderful picture, my dear" Clarisse said from beside her. "You look very happy."

"I am Grandma. I do like Andrew. I don't know if it's love, but it could be. We just seem to fit, you know?"

"I know. The whole world can see it."

"Almost the whole world." Mias voice became sharper. "I'm worried about Nicholas. The two of them, they're up to something, I can feel it. If I had actually been riding side-saddle that day, I'd have been seriously hurt, and you know they had something to do with it. It's not like Sandy to just lose control like that."

"Joseph might have said something similar. Mia I am sorry. Perhaps I should not have invited him here." The queens' voice was soft and contrite.

"No, you were right; it is harder for him to do anything if he is staying here. There's just something about him that makes my skin crawl." She paused shaking her head. "Grandma? Can Andrew be in the parade tomorrow?"

Clarisse thought for a moment. "There is no reason why not; traditionally future consorts rode behind the royal carriage…"

Mia leapt up, all worries forgotten. "Thanks grandma!" with a quick hug, she dashed to her suite.

Clarisse looked at the French poodle on the rug by her feet. "The joys of youth, eh Maurice? I do hope she was wrong about Nicholas and Maybury…"

She was interrupted but the dog giving a whine, and crawling into bed, as if disagreeing with her statement entirely. The queen sighed. _Oh dear_.

Mia picked up the phone in her suite, and dialled the number of Andrews hotel (as the man courting the future queen, it was considered inappropriate for him to stay at the palace). That didn't stop him from turning up just after breakfast, and not leaving till the evening, of course, but it was really quite inconvenient.

"Hello?" Mia could not suppress a grin at the now familiar accent on the other end of the line.

"Press your uniform and shine your shoes, Andrew! You're joining the parade tomorrow."

"Mia? Isn't it a little late to be making that sort of change? Not that I don't want to, but I would hate to put anyone out."

"No, grandma says it's traditional for future consorts to ride behind the carriage. No-one said anything because this has been planned for months, but changes like this happen all the time apparently!"

Andrews laugh echoed in the silence of the room. "Well alright then. I'll see you there then. 10 o'clock."

"Yes. Andrew? Thank you for the pictures. They're wonderful."

"It was my pleasure. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Mia."

At her response, he put the phone back in its cradle. "Goodnight Mia" he whispered, his mind finishing with the phrase he dared not speak. _I love you_.

The day of the parade began far too early for Mias' liking, the sun shining brightly into her eyes as she slid into the car. They would drive to the town where the carriage was waiting for them. As they drove through the winding streets, Mia reflected upon the conversation of the night before. A wistful smile crept onto her face, and Clarisse felt a weight lift from her heart. Whether she knew it or not, her granddaughter was well on her way to being besotted with the young Englishman.

The parade was well underway, with Andrew riding proudly behind the carriage that held his betrothed. The crowds were screaming their delight and even the scowling presence of Nicholas and his uncle could not dampen the good spirits. Suddenly the princesses voice broke through the noise.

"Stop the carriage!"

Andrew hurriedly dismounted, and followed Mia to the orphanage, where they both encouraged the children to join them. Andrew lifted the two boys who had been brave enough to want to join onto his horse, and the beaming royal couple lead the children into the large parade, accompanied by the raucous cheers of the crowd.

Nicholas scowled. How was he supposed to be king if she kept pulling stunts like this? American or not, Mia now had the people on her side. It was imperative that he enact his plan as soon as possible. He ambled towards the crowds milling around the royal family after the end of the parade, and pasted a smile upon his face. Sidling up to Mia, he took her hand before she realised he was there, pulling her from a conversation with a local woman. A shadow passed through her eyes, and her smile became decidedly fixed as she apologised, and turned to address the unwelcome intruder.

Mia could have cursed. The day had been going so well, and now this. Andrew was greeting citizens a few metres away and could not intervene. Aware of the very public setting, she did not let her smile fall as she turned to greet the man who desired her crown.

"Lord Derveraux." The acknowlegdement was as neutral as she could make it.

"Princess" he replied, his lips curled in a smirk. "I just wanted to complement you on your unique introduction to the parade today. It was… truly heart-warming."

Mia was not fooled, though those around were pleased as he placed a kiss upon her captive hand. "Thank you. I…" she was cut off by a welcome hand on her arm, and a familiar voice speaking.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but I must steal my fiancée away, as we are required elsewhere. I thank you all for a most wonderful day; this parade would not have been nearly as successful without the support and enthusiasm of the Genovian people."

The crowds were flatted by the praise from this noble foreigner, and could not help but notice the way the princess beamed at him as he spoke. The tow left to happy cheering, from all around them, save one. Nicholas had stalked away in disgust.

Mia and Andrew stopped to say a personal farewell to the orphans who had joined them, taking time to speak to each and every one of them. As their caretaker led them away, Mias comment could be heard by those closest to them.

"Andrew, I want to do something for them. They are good children, they deserve more than what they have…We should do something…"

As they royals departed from the celebration, people all around were agreeing that this had been the best Independence Day for quite some time.

**A/N: So I'm really not happy with this chapter, it refused to be written for the longest time, and RL suddenly got very busy. I can't give a definite date for the next chapter, but it is a WIP currently. My muse has decided to take a holiday, so do bear with me!**


End file.
